A blue sweatshirt costs $$12$, and a popular pink pair of shorts costs $9$ times as much. How much does the pink pair of shorts cost?
Answer: The cost of the pink pair of shorts is a multiple of the cost of the blue sweatshirt, so find the product. The product is $9 \times $12$ $9 \times $12 = $108$ The pink pair of shorts costs $$108$.